


Unexpected

by RubyWaterz23



Category: Original Work
Genre: 'Long Ears' are different from classical 'elves', 'long ears' have rare skin tones - Kymil is purple, BL, Curses and Pain caused by curses, Cuz I don't know when I'll write the full thing, Dark but fluffy, Demons being a race instead of something Biblical, Demons x Mortal, Drama, Excerpt from full story, Fantasy Work - Freeform, Fantasy World, Growing affections, Hasty decisions, M/M, Male x Male Love, Mid-story so might be confusing, Romance, Smut for Plot, Very proud author wanting to share with the world cuz what else do i write for?, Very slight non-con, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyWaterz23/pseuds/RubyWaterz23
Summary: The world is set in the mortal realm, where races of all different backgrounds co-exist but not entirely peacefully. Centers around a 'young-ish' mortal (( Kymil )) who is in search of answers. Answers as to who it was who murdered his father, the most powerful mage in all the mortal realm. And on his journey attracts the attention of one very bored Demon (( Dag )) who has been alive too long and only does what interests him. By some chance accident they destroy a temple to an old god and unleash it's wrath upon the mortal realm, at the same time cursing Kymil with a death curse. Effectively changing the course of the journey and their lives.
Relationships: Kymil x Dag





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation:
> 
> Kymil - ( Ky - like the S-Ky) (Mil - Like a mill) 
> 
> Dag - ( like bag ) It is short for Dagger

**Soul Binding**

* * *

Light from the campfire was burning low and orange, casting large shadows across the cave walls dancing to a mysterious music he could not follow. The dying flames no longer provided the proper heat to the shivering bundle in the corner of the cave where it was driest. Two layers of thick fur covered him and yet the mortal still shivered beneath the coats. Dag, who was currently leaning against the wall, filling the space between the bundle and the cave wall itself, which gave him a perfect view of his companion. Needing to keep a close watch on him throughout the whole night. One leg propping up his elbow while the other extended away from the Kymil bundle, his eyes never left the small portion of the long ear’s face which poked out of the blankets.

It was getting worse. 

Each night the curse seemed to spread further over Kymil’s body, covering more of his violet flesh with black markings that shimmered constantly as if moving on their own whim. Inching over his flesh, causing him to writhe in pain as he sleeps. Which brings Dag to this point each night, watching over his companion so to make sure he doesn’t fall victim to the curse entirely. Though in all honesty he doesn’t know much else of what he can do to keep it from progressing. They had already tried every method Kymil was willing to go along with, and the most promising of them had led to him nearly throwing up his entire stomach. So what else was there? 

Dag had begun to wonder why he still was even trying, when normally he would simply leave. Nothing holding him back, that is how he always lived. Only doing what proved interesting or gained him something. And at first travelling with Kymil seemed to be both of those things. He got a nightly taste of the most delicious source magic he’d ever tasted, via Kymil’s method of choice, not that he was complaining. On top of getting to converse with one of the sharpest mind’s he’d ever met. Even though he knew Kymil wasn’t the smartest mortal alive, it seemed as though it had been centuries since he talked to a mortal with more than a basic understanding of life. Kymil was in search of answers, so determined and brave that Dag had just been too curious not to not follow. 

But now they’d been led here, a temple ruined, Kymil cursed, a token stolen from what was probably an ancient god, and no answers in sight. Not to mention that their quest had now changed, from Kymil seeking his answers, to now the two of them seeking a way to break this curse. So what was he still doing here? He couldn’t drink from Kymil anymore, each time he did he could taste the curse and that was god awful. It's more work to watch over the mortal every night and not getting any sleep himself, not that he needs sleep. Perhaps he was simply feeling responsible, he’d resigned to himself the night before. He’d known something was off about that temple and yet they’d gone anyway; and he’d definitely known that the artifact shouldn’t be touched, but he’d let Ky do so anyway. So why stick around?

He’d tried to leave two nights past, telling himself he was lord of legions of hell, the dagger of Hell himself. Stronger than the hoards, more powerful than any studious mage, and with a labido to last for weeks. He’d bedded both men and women through nights on end. So what was it about one measly mortal that made it so he stood at the entrance to the cave for what felt like hours, not able to cross over. Which left him with only one choice, stay by Kymil’s side.

So here he was, watching the face of a long ear as he slept, groaning in pain ever so softly now and again. And as his eyes scanned over the sharp features and violet hue which had darkened within the last few days, his chest pinged in the strangest of ways. Kymil shifted and a few soft strands of his silver white hair fell over his face as another pained whimper left his parted lips. Dag didn’t even try to resist the urge as he leaned forward a bit to brush away the strands with the back of his finger, letting it slowly stroke the contours of his face. Up until this point Kymil had always been rather striking when sleeping - or silent. That was a fact he could not deny. But more than the sum of his physical charm, there was something about Kymil he’d never seen in another mortal. It was strange to think of and impossible to define, so he didn’t bother trying. 

His hand continued up through Kymil’s thick silver locks, letting his talons scrap ever so slightly across the scalp, a method he’d been using the past few nights to keep him calmly asleep. 

“Tsk..” Dag scoffed at himself as he pulled his hand away and clenched it by his side. Who was he to treat a mortal so gently? Kymil had already expressed his desire against anything between them, multiple times. And yet even so Dag was not blind to the glances Kymil let linger when he thought Dag was not paying attention. Why did that give him hope? Hope for what. He clenched his fist tighter. 

It was all Kymil’s fault they were up here in this cave to begin with, and not in some inn down the mountain. The curse marks had finally poked up above where his clothes could cover, painting his neck lightly with swirling black marks. A sign common enough knowledge to the locals to know that Kymil was cursed, therefore refusing to house them anywhere. On top of which now that word of the temple being destroyed was out people were putting two and two together and now sending out hunters after them. Although that bit was the less concerning half, and no one in this mortal plane was strong enough to fight him head to head. Well maybe perhaps a few, but one of them was currently shivering under a bundle of blankets. 

Kymil could not see his own potential but Dag knew should he ever hone in that power further than mortal means he would be stronger than Dag himself. Which was a scary thought. But as his eyes traveled back to the subject of his thoughts, who seemed to be a continuous topic of thought these last six weeks, he couldn’t help but wonder at the warm tightness in his chest. Kymil’s enduring bravery had become a thing of beauty to Dag, even on that first night when he’d watched as the long ear fought knowing he’d never make it out alive. It wasn’t foolish it was determined, and even from on top the buildings Dag could feel it radiating off of Kymil. Which is what led him to intervene. He later learned that Kymil was not scared of dying, not afraid of the pain of death, only what dying then meant to his life goals. And he’d professed that he was not ready to let anything stand in the way of his desire for answers. Dag wished he could have that sense of determination once again, like he did in his starting days. 

Dag could no longer resist the urge, just as the night before and those nights hence, moving from he laxed spot against the wall, he stretched out beside Kymil, right arm propping up his head as he gazed down at the sleeping long ear. He did this each night telling himself he was merely keeping his always cold companion away from a frozen death, but he couldn’t deny he liked to look upon Kymil’s face as he slept. Left hand moving to begin once again stroking those silvery strands of silk upon his head, how they managed to stay so shiny was beyond him. Some form of long ear magic, he supposed, or maybe just the mana within his blood made his hair so shiny. Though it was significantly less now than their first meeting. As the night would play on Dag would continuously run his taloned fingers through Kymil’s hair, keeping him in that deep sleep so he could successfully restore proper amounts of mana so to keep fighting off the curse. Which was what they figured had kept him from an instant death once the curse took form. 

Still shivering with brows tense, Kymil seemed to relax ever so slightly, and Dag filled with concern. Emotions he was going to ignore for now as if they meant nothing and just focus on his task as hair brusher. Never would he let anyone outside this cave know that he, the great Dagger of Hell, had been reduced to a hair brusher to a sleeping mortal. Not on his pride. Minutes passed in silence, Dag’s gaze watching his features closely as the fire slowly died even more. Becoming nothing more than dying embers, a foreboding sense of doom in the air as the cold crept in. 

Suddenly Kymil woke with a start, his eyes opening wide to reveal glowing white iris’s instead of the meadow green normally in place. Body stiff, brow pulled tight, he began to shake as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Dag stiffened in surprise, caught off guard by the sudden change, moving to assess the situation when Kymil’s pain filled cry finally left his gaping mouth. And it was ear shattering. So loud and vibrating that Dag had to move back and cover both his ears for a moment as he tried to adjust. How could one mortal make such a sound. But his red eyes caught the shimmer of the curse marks just barely visible on his neck, as they pulsed darker and grew slightly in thickness. His eyes narrowed for a moment but the very next second his heart was struck with a sharp tightness as tears began to flow freely from Kymil’s glowing eyes. He’d never seen the long ear cry, or weaver in his strength, not once in all their time together. 

Moving without hesitation, adrenaline pumping through his veins, he threw off the blankets and pulled open the loose garment Kymil had taken to wearing at night. Forgoing the tunic overtop of said shirt - which now had a tear completely down the middle. His hands froze in that moment, holding open the shirt. The curse mark, which had covered his legs and arms up to this point, only just had grown onto his shoulders and neck the day before and were now covering every inch of his skin. Even making their way up his face. A dark center splayed right over where his heart would be. 

“Its..reached his soul…” Dag words fell off into silence and he needed no analysis to tell him this. The cave which has seemed silent at his spoken words erupted once more in Kymil agonizing cries as his body writhed in pain. His own hands moving to claw at the markings around his neck as if he could dig them out, and unconscious response as he paid no mind to Dag hovering over him. The tears still streamed down his contorted face as the cries of pain continued. Dag’s strength faltered as he watched his companion be consumed by a death curse, the sight alone making his heart miss beats and clench tight. “..fuck..” 

This was a worse case scenario. He had thought they would be able to make it to the barrier of worlds where the curse would be slowed and they would have even longer to find the proper help in stopping or removing the curse itself. But thus far they'd had no luck in finding the secret door, though it lay somewhere on the mountain, hidden by powerful realm magic. Which Kymil had been confident he could work against, but the curse was sapping more of his mana than he liked to admit, so they had had no luck. Which left only two options. 

Option A; he could let the progression take its hold and that would be that. Kymil would be dead and he would be freed of whatever spell kept him here and go home. But that thought did not sit well with Dag at all, he couldn’t just leave Kymil to suffer like this. The very thought made him full of rage. Which only left one last thing to do, or well..try. Kymil had already expressed his refusal of such a method, saying it was crude to do such a thing. But Dag remembered the way his ears had turned a deep shade of red as he looked away and thought perhaps Kymil was the type to say ‘now way in hell’ but actually want it very much. Still such speculation meant he didn’t know how Kymil truly felt about such a mana sharing method, so it was likely he’d be an unwilling partner. 

And while Dag was many things indeed, from rake to mass murderer, he was not the type to take an unwilling partner to bed. Add onto that fact, that mana sharing in this way was about as intimate as one could get, which was not something he was necessarily eager about doing. But somehow the thought of doing so with Kymil filled him with a sense of...rightness. Far too difficult to define and without the time to analyze further he had to make snap judgments. So as the lasting cry of agony rolled off Kymil’s lips and died into heavy breathing and groaning as he writhed, Dag found his determination. Grabbing Ky’s hands which still attempted to claw at the curse marks and holding them out at his sides, he looked into the unseeing white eyes of his companion. 

“I am sorry..for this..” He softly whispered though he doubted Kymil could actually hear him speaking, and for the first time in what he could only recall as his whole life he apologized. Then proceeded to disrobe the rest of his writhing companion, a difficult task to say the least. Had this been any other situation he might have taken a moment to admire the natural beauty of his long eared companion as it was plain to see he was striking on his own, but now it was covered in swirling curse marks leaving hardly any violet hues to be seen. His stomach did a flip, knowing that if this didn’t work then Kymil was certainly going to die. The tunic was the easy of the two clothing items, as it was already ripped down the middle he simply had to roll it off his arms as he checked the severity of his hands. Nearly completely black they were, the moving swirls only showing flashes of skin beneath, his stomach did another whirl. Onto the trousers Dag paused for a moment, considering to shred them or take them off properly. And since he’d already ripped the shirt in half he decided to leave Kymil his trousers, undoing the leather thread that kept them together and sliding them down his legs even as he squirmed and groaned in pain. The whimpering cries echoing through the cave and beyond, but Dag couldn’t let himself be concerned with whether or not Kymil’s cries would attract unwanted attention. Each moment was already precious enough. 

Kymil, like himself, did not wear any undergarments beneath that so with the trousers off he had full view of 

of his long ear companion. Momentarily caught by surprise that the hair around his member was also as silvery as the hair on his head, it looked strikingly pleasing. But the swirling dark curse marks even there took away from the beauty of it. 

“Couldn’t leave one thing alone could ya..” Dag grumbled to the curse marks as if they could hear and understand him. Moving to lift Kymil’s now bare leg up and over his shoulder with ease, lifting his companion’s back side slightly up into the air. Kymil’s breath hitching slightly at the sudden movement, rolling into a pain groan as his eyes shut tight while more tears fell. Dag couldn’t imagine the pain of having one’s soul consumed by death while they lived on, and undeserving death that he was in the moment vowing to save Kymil from. 

Holding the soft leg to his chest while the knee hooked over his shoulder, Dag brought his left hand to his mouth and started lavishing his fingers with his own saliva. Altering it from its normal state to a thicker substance, something all high level demons could do - which normally meant they laced it with poison or acid. But Dag could alter it to nearly any quality with his mana alone. Dropping his hand to gently rub at the entrance which was completely exposed to him with Kymil’s backside now propped perfectly in his lap, Dags knees bent beneath him. With Left hand busy, he moved his right hand from the tender squeeze it had on Kymil’s leg - to keep it from kicking him - to touch his soft member. Letting his own bicep be what keeps Kymil’s leg in place.

It seemed almost cute with the halo of silver around it, and being relatively small compared to his own. Gently but firmly gripping the soft appendage he began pumping it with his hand to bring the blood flowing as he was well adept at doing, all while his left thumb continuously stroked and rubbed at the exposed hole. 

The whole idea here was that during intimate moments such as sex one with mana contorl could potentionally share their mana pool with whom they are bedding. Dag had done it accidentally once before, thousands of years in the past, and while it had been an experience with a lot of details attached he could still remember what it felt like to have his mana pool floods opened. Which he was counting on repeating if he wanted to save Kymil. But that meant the only way he could do so was to fully enter his companion, and while in this state of half death it was going to prove a challenging task already. There was no going back now, so step two would be to get Kymil hard. Sounded easy. But it was not.

Kymil groaned in pain with whimpering cries that flowed into waves of screaming in agony and clutching at his chest where the dark swirling patterns on his chest would get thicker. All while Dag was doing what he could to bring his member to alertness, but his hand just wasn’t doing the trick so he did the next best thing. Bringing Kymil’s other leg over his left shoulder he held onto Ky’s hips and leaned his neck slightly downward before taking the whole soft member into his mouth and began sucking fully on it. Luckily his demon tongue could elongate whenever he commanded it to, proving to be a thriving feat in the bed with any of his past partners. His tongue wrapping around the width of Kymil and pulling gently.

Half of his body in the air, Kymil’s groans of pain turned into gasps of awareness but then faded back into incoherent moaning as his hand tried once more to pull at the marks on his chest. Dag’s brow furrowed once again and he worked faster at it, moving his still wet finger back to the small entrance gently inserting it into the second knuckle. This is what brought his limp member to life, twitching slightly at first until it grew hard sliding down Dag’s throat. Or at least a good enough portion of it as it wasn’t the longest male appendage to exist. Smirking through the width of Kymil - which was to say it was still mildly impressive, Dag would not call it tiny - he prided himself in pulling Kymil’s consciousness away from the pain of his soul being ripped apart. Encouraged by the result Dag began to twirl his single digit inside Kymil, slowly working him to a gentle stretch, but the tense waves Ky’s body was being racked with were doing nothing for the ease of stretch Dag needed. 

Dag pulled his mouth away with a satisfying pop, letting his longer tongue still graze over the tip to keep the member hard, he took a close look at Kymil’s expression. His face still pinched in pain and eyes looking a little red around the rims but still glowing white iris’s, all pointed that the pain of the curse was still overpowering Dag’s attempts at pleasure. However the mere fact that in that singular moment he was not crying out told Dag that his plan might actually work in this situation. So onward he went. Moving back down to suck Kymil’s member down his throat, taking all of it so his tongue could rub against the base and barely graze the sack below. All the while his finger curled and twirled inside Kymil, searching for that sweet center that he knew would grab his attention back to the surface beyond the pain if not his full attention entirely. 

Just as he hoped his finger curled right onto the bundle of nerves and Kymil’s body jolted slightly a twisted moan rolling from his lips that got Dag looking over his face to gauge the reaction, but just as he slowed his attentions Kymil’s moan turned into a whimpering cry of defeated pain as another set of tears rolled down his cheek, his chest weavering with trembling breaths. The pain in Dag’s chest tightened once more and he did his best not to clench his jaw, seeing as Kymil’s member was still in his mouth. He needed to pick up the pace.

Letting more of his altered saliva drip down from the member to his hole, Dag applied another finger, quickly moving to rub and press on the sweet center causing Kymil’s legs to twitch and tremble. Dag became relentless, sucking deeply of his rod while pressing firmly on the nerves to give the overload he was hoping would pull Kymil from his pained cries. He continued on this way for what felt like ages, and each time he heard a trembling moan come forth he was certain Kymil was about to release, but then the moan would turn into a wail of agony that broke his heart. If this continued much longer Dag feared he’d be leading Kymil to a worse death than simply leaving him would have been. This teetering could not be good for his life force while his soul was being eaten. He needed to enter him, and quickly. But rushing such a process could result in more pain, so he had to settle for adding a third finger and working on stretching as much as he could.

Kymil’s breaths came in quick gasps, one hand gripping Dag’s knee with fingernails digging inward, while the other scratched at his own chest. Dag wanted to pull that hand away and coo at Kymil to stop him but he had to focus all his attention on his lower half or else this would fail. More moments passed as Dag worked his body in this way, three fingers spreading him wide and rubbing his sweet center, while his tongue and mouth tried their best to pull the release from the member; until he felt that finally he could do the rest without causing him more pain. Or perhaps the tight bulge in his own pants could no longer wait. Even knowing how twisted this situation was, hearing Kymil moan in the ways he would when Dag storked him just right or pressed just hard enough on the nerves, his lower half burning for more. 

Pulling his fingers from the softened hole, and releasing his mouth from Kymil’s member, Dag held his hips and slowly lowered them back to the makeshift straw bed beneath them. Taking the moment to undo the threading on his own trousers, Dag watched his whimpering companion, who’s moans of confused pleasure were so mixed with the groans of pain he could no longer tell them apart. His larger member bounced out of its hold with a heavy twitch. Letting his tongue hang out of his mouth his own thickened saliva dripped down onto his own throbbing member while he used his hand to coat it entirely. The last thing he wanted was to bring Kymil from the brink of death only to tear his precious little hole.

Kymil writhed beneath him slightly as Dag positioned himself, no longer fully crouched on his knees, his legs now tucked under Kymil’s thighs and both arms bracing on either side of Ky’s head. He looked down feeling the weight of his actions against someone who had confounded him so. His relatively clean hand moved to stroke the side of Kymil’s face - surprised when the long ear moved into the touch as another wave of pain passed over him. Dag leaned in to whisper another apology as his arm slid down to tuck itself around Kymil’s middle to help support the weight as he guided himself to the softened entrance. Slowly pressing in until he felt the head of his length fully enter Kymil, all the while watching the long ear’s face. His heart tensing when at the moment of full penetration Ky’s eyes widened slightly and a shade of green flashed for a second. 

‘ _This is it..'_

Dag let himself think. If he can bed Kymil with enough skill to bring the both of them to peek then he can open his mana pool and push back the curse. 

In those first moments as Dag pushed in inch by inch, it was impossible to tell if the gasps and shuddering, whimpering moans were from the invading thickness or if they were from the lasting pain of the curse. Forcing himself to focus on his own movements rather than the growing tightness of Kymil’s entrance, he put his left hand on Ky’s waist to hold him firmly but gently as he hovered entirely over his smaller companion. The perfect distance to stare into those glowing white eyes but he could not make himself; the way Ky’s brows lifted as he whimpered in discomfort were too much to watch. So instead he opted for watching the growing curse marks on Kymil’s chest. The dark patterns thickening so greatly not even the pink nubs, which had looked so tantalizing earlier that day, could not be seen. Watching as the marks swirled over violet flesh as he began a slow rhythm of push in and pull out, not pushing in more than the tip to start. Kymil was incredibly tight.

Then it hit him. He had originally been thinking that the tightness was due to the tense state his whole body kept falling into, in waves. But it was entirely possible that this was Kymil’s first time in anyone’s ‘bed’. He’d already reluctantly revealed that the kiss they’d shared outside the inn had been the first time, although in Dag’s defence he had thought Kymil meant the first time he’d ever kissed another man. Why he automatically assumed such things was beyond him at that moment. And he could suddenly recall the way Ky’s ears tinted a dark red as he’d turned away that night in the alley. Kymil was so calm, determined, and almost controlled for a mortal being it had been a wondrous sight to see him blush like that.

Dag wondered how he could have forgotten such an image. And now looking back to Ky’s face as it gasped with eyes glowing his stomach shifted. It was not the same, and it felt wrong, which was an entirely new feeling for Dag. So he turned his head away and just continued on with thrusting his hips. If Kymil regains himself after this and hates him for what he has done, Dag will just have to live with that. 

With his head turned away, Dag finally noticed the curse covered hand which was gripping so tightly onto his right forearm, nails digging into his flesh that they were starting to draw small droplets of blood. His brow arched, how had he not felt that before? His heart skipped a beat as his movements paused. If Kymil was grabbing onto his thusly and not clawing at his own chest, was that a sign this whole charade was working? He couldn’t falter now. Looking back to Ky’s face Dag attempted thrusting deeper, watching as Kymil’s head rolled back while his body arched and the sweetest sound spilled from his darkening lips. It caused a shiver to run down Dag’s spine, but also gave him new confidence that he could save his long ear companion by bringing him to the flood gates. 

Yes, this was working. 

Kymil’s eyes flashed meadow green again before fading into their ethereal glow, as he writhed a little more beneath Dag. Dag’s hand on Kymil’s hip tightened as he began thrusting long and slow into the tightness around his length, being careful but venturing deeper as he searched for the sweet center his fingers had so easily found. It had nearly brought Kymil to the brink with just his fingers, so it stood to reason that his much thicker and longer length could get the job done. Lowering his right arm to rest on his elbow instead of his palm he grew closer to Kymil, folding a little tighter between them and entering at a slightly altered angle. He knew he had found it when Kymil’s whole body shuddered and another full moan escaped his throat, this time the sound went right by Dag’s ear and he couldn’t help the growl that rumbled in his chest. 

This whole situation was fucked, but damn the gods if Kymil’s true moans weren’t the most delicious sound in all the realms. Had this been any other bedding scenario he might have not been able to hold back, Kymil was starting to loosen and Dag could feel the tingle of pleasure down to his feet. His instinct was to lavish the long ear beneath him with all kinds of pleasurable attentions, but he had to focus all his energy at the point of connection. Work on opening his mana pool or else this would all be for not. 

The cave echoed the sounds of heavy breathing, Kymil’s rare moan mixed with his whimpers of pain as the curse swirled on, and Dag’s on guttural growls as he continued to thrust deeply into Kymil’s center. Ky’s darkened skin was a sheen of sweat, and his silver hair now glistened with moisture as it clung to bits of his flesh. Dag too was starting to feel a thin layer of sweat on his body as he had to tense his whole back to keep himself from pulling Kymil flush against him. Wanting to plunge so deep and hard into the long ear that the desire was becoming hard to control. But each and every time Kymil let out a pained whimper or gasp, or a tear fell from his glowing eyes, Dag found the strength to hold back. 

Dag’s hand, which had been holding onto Kymil’s hip, snaked around his lower middle for more support and began grinding his member against the bundle of nerves he’d found. Fully sheathed into his companion he focused each movement onto that sweet center, preparing his soul for bonding. Kymil’s whole body trembled as his other curse covered hand came up to grip tightly onto Dag’s left shoulder, while his head fell back in another echoing moan. Dag could see the hint of flush on Kymil’s cheeks and ears. Ky was right on the brink of consciousness, so close to the surface of the darkness the curse was trying to drag him into. It was now or never. 

Closing his eyes he focused into himself and let his mana begin pouring forth, his soul opening up and reaching out for Kymil’s. Much like two hands reaching out in search of each other in complete darkness, until he felt the brush of Kymil just barely out of reach. He let his mana plunge forth grabbing hold of whatever bits of Kymil he could to help drag him back up and out of the curse. Eyes opening as he went right back to thrusting hard into Kymil so as to give the mana more energy to feed off of, he watched as the swirling marks stopped and then began to slowly recede. At first growing thinner as more violent hues showed through, than inching back the way they came. Pulling from his face and neck, the thick swirl which covered all of his chest lessened as the rest moved from collarbone to shoulder, than down his biceps. The curse pattern on his chest nearly completely gone, while the rest of him began to show through the pattern, when another full bodied moan released from Kymil. The legs around Dag’s waist trembled violently as the long ear’s back arched so high their chests brushed against each other. 

His red gaze focused onto Kymil’s face as he continued his onslaught, though he wasn’t sure for how long he could keep it up before he spilled everything that he’d been holding back for a month and a half into his companion. Kymil’s white glow was fading back into normal color and the full vibrant purple hue returned to his cheeks, his heart pounding heavy in his chest he thought it might burst as he held back release. Their eyes locked gazes and Dag saw clarity in those lush green eyes, it nearly had him undone right then and there. But Kymil’s mouth opened and in perfect time to one last deep thrust from Dag while their eyes stayed locked, Ky let out the most perfect sound Dag could have ever imagined; his name.

“D-..DAAAG~!” The pleasured cry so sweet as his face flushed and body tensed through an orgasm, Dag’s name on his lips. He unraveled, with one perfectly timed thrust in that moment his seed released in time with Kymil. An unworldly sound spilling from his throat as he pressed himself fully against the long ear beneath him, letting the waves of orgasm take them both. Ky’s trembling limbs clinging to him as he shuddered through the twitching thickness that poured warmth into him. 

For a moment that seemed to last forever Dag stayed like that with both his arms wrapped around Kymil’s body, actually feeling fear of pulling away and seeing the curse marks flooding back over his body. Or worse disgust and hate on Kymil’s face. ..No, what would be worse was seeing his companion dead in his arms. He would take pure hatred if that is what he received, gods know in that moment he deserved it. 

Finding the strength to relax his hold and pull back slightly Dag chanced a glance to those green orbs he hadn’t realized he so much preferred until this night. Their gazes lock once again, and for a perfect moment there are no words needed. Though it is obvious Kymil is mildly confused, a little disoriented, his unfiltered gaze pierces right through to Dag. With more than half of his mana pool drained into Kymil, their souls touching, he can feel Kymil’s energy searching over and crawling all over his body. An experience that he’d felt once before but been entirely desturbed by the feeling, but now he found himself smiling down at Kymil while he opened himself to the exploration. 

Kymil’s brows turned upward and tears filled is eyes as his hand came to rest over his heart. Immediate concern filled Dag, his heart dropping in thinking the curse was coming back full force already.

“Is it returning?” His voice was hoarse and deep in his chest as he stared down over Kymil, who still only looked into Dag’s red eyes. 

“I..I..” Kymil tries to speak out, but his throat is dry and his words crack. Dag’s hand come up to cup the side of his face, such tenderness in his touch. Ky’s body trembles from emotions he can not understand. This feeling of warmth filling him and this large demon hovered over him touching him with the most tender of touches, his heart flutters. 

“Are you still in pain?” Dag’s hoarse words are filled with concern, and it is a sight indeed to see the prideful demon he’d come to know - and secretly care for - contorted with worry and affection. Its too much and the tears start to fall.

Kymil’s hand grips his chest and he turns into the larger palm. “I..” his voice weavers. “I could feel you..” His voice is soft and his tongue struggles to form the words clearly, but Dag is silent as he listens closely, unknowingly leaning in as he does. “I-In the d-dark..” a trembling cry rolls off his lips as his eyes close a cold shiver flowing down his body as he remembers falling into a blackness he never wanted to see again. “You reached out..called to me..” His green orbs open again and he looks into Dag’s shimmering red gaze, seeing only unfiltered concern and caring. “Y-you save me..” The last word falls off into another whimper, not of pain but of pure emotions as his whole back is racked by too many things at once. 

Dag pulls him tightly into his arms, the hand that cupped Kymil’s face cradling the back of his head and guiding him to the crook of his neck. While his other arm once more wraps around Ky’s exposed back. Holding on tightly to him, he feels Kymil’s arms - though trembling - wrap around his chest and his heart trembles. Ky’s tears touch his flesh and his brows furrow, he can feel their energies merging and Kymil’s fears and relief along with it. Never before had he ever felt so whole in his life, as if he had always been missing the pieces that Kymil was now filling. 

“I do not know what has possessed me,” Dag begins, knowing he might have more trouble to face outside this cave with this vow he is about to speak, but damn it all he wouldn’t hold back. “But I swear on my very soul, I will never let anything take you from me..” Dag’s hand, which still cradled Ky’s head relaxed as Kymil moved back enough just so they could look at each other. 

Mere inches apart, Ky’s beautiful eyes wide at the confession that hide beneath the vow. Another tear falls and their lips meet without another wasted second between them. Dag pulls him close and Kymil trembles as his mouth is taken over by Dag’s. This kiss, which is entirely different from the one they had shared behind the inn - which was meant more as a farce than a kiss - takes Kymil by the storm. Dag is skilled and passionate, and while he tries to copy such movements, he is once more trembling as Dag’s tongue slides over his lips and brushes his own. A sweet moan rolling from his mouth to Dag’s. 

Then something inside him twitches, a thick warmth that causes him to gasp and arch away from the kiss with another full body moan racking his body. Kymil’s chest weavers as the wave of pleasure runs through him. 

Dag pulls back a little in surprise and concern as he watches the sigh of 

long ear squirming with pleasure, and then it strikes him. He is still very much inside of Kymil, and his member is once more fully erect and ready to go a second round. A smirk plays on his lips, he hadn’t even moved or pulled away, and yet the hardening of his length had Kymil almost rolling through another orgasm. Naughty pride filled him, but his smirk faded as he got control over himself again. Kymil would not be able to withstand a round two, and if he kept kissing the gorgeous long ear beneath him he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back. So he slowly slides his arms away from their hold on Kymil and puts his weight on his palms, preparing to pull out. Just as he starts to slide backwards Kymil’s wide green eyes stare at him in shock. 

“N-No, w-wait!” Kymil tries to cry out, but Dag’s body is already in motion. His full length sliding out of Kymil stops the long ear’s words on his tongue as he throws his head back in another orgasm, silken strands spraying out of his throbbing member, lacing all over his own chest. Dag’s own length pulling out with a bouncing twitch as Kymil cries out in pleasure, Dag’s generous amounts of seed spilled not but moments ago, gushing out of his entrance at the same time. It is a sight to behold and Dag groans with desire, wanting momentarily to plunge back into 

long eared companion and bring him through multiple peaks. But that would be highly dangerous for now.

Kymil comes down from his new orgasm, breath shuddering as he tries to compose himself, face bright with heat he was sure went all the way down his neck and to his ears. Never before had he felt anything such as this, and while he was sure it was partly due to whatever skills Dag had - as he had not been shy in speaking of them; he also felt like it was something else. There was a tender warmth flowing within him and he could still feel that same bit of Dag which had pulled him out of the darkness lingering now throughout his body. He gave a whimpering sound of exhaustion and defeat as he tried to steady his heart beat once again. 

“I need to clean you up, and get you warmed..” Dag speaks, his voice soft but echoing through the cave, which has Kymil flushed all over again as he realizes his own voice had probably been heard over the entire mountain. He tries to sit up but cave suddenly spins and he looses strength in the arm he’d tried to steady himself on. “Whoa..” Dag’s arm catches his back before he plops down too hard on the make shift straw bed. It may have offered some comfort from the cave floor but if he hit his head it would still hurt. “Don’t go trying to move, your body is not ready for that. Just lie there and let me take care of you.” 

Kymil blushes deeply as Dag lays him back and plants a soft kiss on his sticky forehead. Ky’s no longer completely curse covered hands come up to hide his face. “How can you just say things like that..” Kymil whines trying to hide his embarrassment. Dag had always been a tease but now he was being surprisingly - easily - sweet and it was too much for Kymil to handle right now. 

“I do what i want, when I want.” Dag spoke with a chuckle that rolled over Ky’s body in a strange tingling sensation and he bit done on his tongue to stop himself from whimpering again. 

The cave was momentarily silent except for the shifting of objects as Dag moved things around, Kymil kept his hands covering his face as he replayed some of what had just happened. He couldn’t recall what happened after he fell asleep, just the same nightmares as before. The curse showing him visions of something, as it had been for the last week, but that one was different. And then suddenly he was being dragged into the darkness. Fear of remembering causes his body to shudder, and then warmth from the pieces of Dag inside him seems to wash over him again. As if they were letting Kymil’s consciousness know he wasn’t alone anymore. His eyes tried to tear up but he pressed the palms harder into his eyes to stop them. 

Dag had grabbed the shirt he had torn, as there was nothing else on hand, after setting up the fire to burn once more to give the cave back its dancing shadows and warmth. Moving back to sit between Kymil’s legs - mentally appreciating the image of his companion still buck-naked and legs splayed out just for his viewing pleasure. Streams of white covered Kymil’s chest, and a small puddle of his own tainted the straw bed, a prideful smirk painted his lips once again. Moving in to start wiping away the streams as best he could, Kymil’s body gave a soft tremble but his hands stayed covering his face. Though it did not stop Dag from seeing the red deep tint on his ears, he chuckled to himself. Had Kymil always been this damn cute? Yes, he was just better at hiding it before. Now Dag could notice it as clearly as the moon in a dark sky. 

“Pardon me~” Dag spoke with a light lilt in his voice as he gently grabbed Ky’s left leg to lift it up into the air, Kymil squealed a soft note as his hands pulled away to watch what Dag was planning. Only to see as he used a portion of the old shirt to begin wiping away the sticky streams that still clung to his lower half. Though the feeling of the spilled seed was rather odd, not quite gross but definitely strange, what he felt most was Dag’s larger hand moving across his skin even through a layer of cloth. Not to mention the hand that held his tigh up in the air, the hold firm but sweet as it began to grope and rub as the fleshy part of his leg. 

Kymil brought his hand over his face to hide the heat that was spreading further over his body. Dag finished than made to move away but Kymil suddenly felt cold, as Dag moved further away it felt like the darkness was starting to close in on him. “W-Wait!” He let out a pleading cry that stopped Dag in the middle of movement. Round red eyes moved to look at the panic in Kymil’s face. 

“What?” Concern filled his expression once again and it made Ky’s heart clench tight that that concern was for him. 

“I-I feel empty..” Kymil spoke his voice coming out more of a whine than he intended. “Don't leave..” A hand extended out, as they were just out of reach, as if to call Dag back to his side. 

Longing shot through Dag like an arrow piercing through his heart. Not bothering to analyze or fight the feeling he instantly moved back to Kymil’s side, this time sliding an arm under his legs and behind his head to pull him up into his bare lap so to hold him. Ky was shivering by the time he did so and his body had indeed grown colder, a chill ran down Dag’s spine as he tried not to think of what that could mean. 

“I promised you, didn’t I?” Dag spoke soft as he wrapped both arms around Kymil’s form, holding him close and tight, whispering softly into his ear. “I’d never let anything take you from me, not even death..” Unable to resist the urge he placed a soft kiss just under Ky’s ear, causing his companion to shudder and cling on tighter to Dag. his thinner arms wrapping around Dag’s neck as their chests pressed against each other, Kymil still shivering slightly. 

Dag had been trying to take the shirt outside so it could get washed by the rain that had started to fall, but now with Kymil in his lap he merely threw it onto the fire which sparked higher flames as it began to burn. Leaving it without washing it would cause it to harden grossly and the scents of the mixture could lead a seeking beast on their trail once they’d left. So throwing it onto the fire was the only option left. With Kymil cradled in his arms he moved back to the corner he had occupied earlier that night, where his own coat still lay beneath where he had sat. Moving slowly and carefully he slid back into place, Kymil clinging easily onto him without word, grabbing the thick furs and wrapping one around Ky’s form and the other around his own bare back so to have them fully encased in a protection of warm fur. Relaxing backwards onto the bumpy wall of the cave he helped adjust Kymil into his lap properly, ignoring the feel of skin sliding against skin. It was an incredible sensation however, to have a naked Kymil in his naked lap, he would pursue this again at a later date. 

Kymil positioned side long across his chest, his head resting in the crook of Dag’s neck and shoulder, arms loosely wrapped around Dag’s middle and legs draped over his own. It was insanely comfortable and Dag let his left arm hold onto Kymil’s back while the other slowly rubbed the other thigh of Kymil’s leg. More of a way to comfort and warm his long ear companion rather than initiating any sort of illicit actions. In this manner, staying in comfortable silence, Kymil’s breathing steadied into a slow ‘in and out’. Hinting that sleep was not far behind. 

“Don’t leave me..” Kymil softly whispered into the skin of Dag’s neck, a sleepy plea. Dag smiled and turned his head to give a soft kiss to the top part of Kymil’s silvery hair. 

“I won't.” 

**Author's Note:**

> To whomever read this whole thing, I can not thank you enough for your interest. I am really proud of this little thing I have created as all my stories are like my children. I love them dearly and these two are very precious to me. So I am dying to share their story with others whom like to read dramatic heated romances in worlds of magic and chaos. I hope that this was an enjoyable read for you as it was for me to write it. I look forward to posting more of them in the future but I am not sure how long that might take me >.<
> 
> Thank you for your time!! 
> 
> xstay safex


End file.
